eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Naboo Crisis
The Naboo Crisis, also known as the Occupation of Naboo, and the Invasion of Naboo by more militant Republic citizens, was a crisis that occurred in 3621 ATC/39K.990 CE and was considered a prelude of the Second Galactic War. The crisis occurred then rogue Imperial forces lead by Commodore Arlsan Antonescu blockade the planet in an attempt to force the people of Naboo to join the Imperium. When they refused, the Rogues invaded the planet and occupied it for the next several months. During this time, tensions between the Republic and Imperium degraded to the point of all-out war, with the Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorium barely able to prevent the Republic from going into all-out war. Once the crisis ended, Finis Valorium felt as if he failed, either preventing it entirely or his perceived lackluster prevention of all-out war. Within a year after it ended, he stepped down from the position as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, allowing an election to take place whereupon Padme Amidala, a newly elected senator from Naboo and Governor of Naboo a year before, as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. During the initial blockade, Valorum sent two Jedis, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Commodore Antonescu, but he then ordered them to be killed and start his invasion of Naboo. The Jedi escaped and rescued Governor Padme Amidala from the Commodore's forces and making their way to the planet of Tatooine, an Imperial controlled world, hiding there until they repair their hyperdrive when it was damaged during their escape. There, Jinn discovered a young impoverished Human boy named Anakin Skywalker, a very strong force sensitive who somehow wasn't discovered by the Imperium's Knights of Terra. The group repaired their damaged vessel and made their way to the Republic capital world of Coruscant, where Amidala pleaded for military support in liberating her homeworld from the Commodore's rogues forces, which underwent a vote. But the vote becomes maried invoices for war and those for continued peace, forcing the Chancellor to keep the Senate calm while he secretly sent Republic forces to Naboo to liberate it. Unable to stop her, Valorium allowed Amidala to accompany the liberation forces, determined to see her world freed. Upon her return, Amidala met up with the remnants of Naboo's Militia and elements of the planet's resistance and there they planned their assault. In the final battle, the Naboo Militia and a majority of the Republic forces took on the main Rogue's army while the Republic fleet handles the Rogue's fleet in orbit, Amidala and a group of Jedis, Resistance fighters and a division of Republic forces assaulted the capital city to try and capture Commandore Antonescu. By the battle's end, Skywalker had destroyed the Rogue's flagship, securing victory in orbit, while the Republic forces forced the Rogue's ground forces to surrender, and with the Commodore's capture, ended the occupation and liberate Naboo, but at a cost of Jinn's life. Prelude The Crisis Aftermath Legacy Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Crisis Category:Mid-Rim conflicts Category:Naboo crisis